A Butler Affair
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: The crow grinned, "Are you sure it's not your heart I've taken?" "Why does it matter..." Claude mumbled, "Either way we obviously like each other." Sebastian smirked, " Prove it to me." Twoshot SebaClaude
1. Who's Heart?

It was late at night at the Trancy manor, where Ciel and Sebastian had agreed to stay since Baldroy was stupid enough to set the manor on fire. Again.

"Good night, My Lord." Sebastian said softly, sliding the golden sheets over his already sleeping master.

He let out a sigh and left the door, closing it behind him quietly. He shivered when he heard the loud moans of the Trancy earl, quickly walking down the hall to the bathroom. He knew all too well it was soundproofed, so it'd drain out the loud and annoying echo.

He smiled as he entered. It was very similar to his own, identical actually. The claw foot tub on the side of the room, the small chair next to it, the clean sink, everything was exact.

He sat in the chair, thinking to himself and twiddling his thumbs boredly, "Hm...Claude and Alois are always at it...I'm envious..." He stood up and went to the large, open window and stared out it, "Ciel wouldn't dare even think of those things...Even in his sleep, it's all business."

"Oh? He doesn't desire you even in the slightest?"

The demon jumped slightly, turning around to see none other than Claude Faustus. His shirt was half undone, and he was tucking away his...thing...into his pants.

"How rare." He chuckled.

Sebastian let out a small sigh, "Shut up demon. You know we could both get more satisfaction then from the humans anyways."

"True," He nodded in agreement, "But I'm not willing...Yet."

Sebastian walked up to him, shutting the door behind the demon and locking it, then smirking and pinning him back and whispering in his ear seductively.

"Well, I am. And the demon I crave is you."

With that, he unlocked the door and left the other demon somewhat stunned and confused.

It was the next morning now, and it was time for Ciel to be woken up.

"Ciel, wake up." Sebastian said, pulling the curtains back.

The earl groaned, turning on his side. He sat up after a moment and rubbed his eyes, "What's food..."

"Whatever Claude makes," He shrugged, "He offered to make it."

The spider walked in as if on cue, bringing a gold tray with two eggs, a small slice of cake, and Earl Grey tea.

Sebastian blinked; a bit shocked he knew what the earl would want. Ciel was drooling as Claude served him.

Sebastian frowned, walking out of the room slightly annoyed. He noticed how Claude followed him smirking.

"What's the matter?" The spider asked.

The raven growled, "You're trying to steal my master. Back off..."

"Who said I was stealing him from you? He asked in a little too high voice, "Maybe I was just paying attention when you served him."

He shook his head , walking off irritated. That was his master...Not that demons.

Claude suddenly appeared in front of him, their faces just centimeters apart.

"Ciel might be yours, but something else might not." He walked away, leaving the demon stunned.

"_What did he mean...?" _Sebastian thought to himself, _"Everything was his that he owned...Unless..."_ His stomach turned in realization. He couldn't...Like Claude...Could he? Is he saying he has...His heart...No...

The day went by quickly. Ciel was constantly running from Alois, and Claude and Sebastian semmed to get along for the most part. The only odd thing was that if Claude was at any distance he'd catch the demon staring at him.

It was getting drk, and the earls had settled to a game of chess, leaving the demons to do at they please. They were in a guest bedroom.

"Claude, you've been staring at me." Sebastian said directly, looking at him.

The spider looked to the side at his hand as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Yes..."

The crow grinned, "Are you sure it's not your heart I've taken?"

"Why does it matter..." Claude mumbled, "Either way we obviously like each other."

Sebastian smirked, " Prove it to me."

**Should I make the sex part? I'm not sure...I need opinions.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	2. Behind The Open Door

Claude got a small smirk, turning to face him, their faces inches apart. After a moment of sitting there and making Sebastian practically beg for him with his eyes, he pushed against him with such force it made them both fall back on the bed in a heated kiss.

Sebastian's eyes widened, but quickly relaxed. His tongue played with the spider's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

The demon let him in as his hands wandered and began to slip off Sebastian's tailcoat. He could feel the other's hands doing the same thing, making him chuckle. Their tongues slid battled for dominance and Claude knew all too well that thing would decide who's on top.

Sebastian's eyes lidded as he slowly began to give in to him, their tongues sliding against each other. He undid the males bow, then his dress shirt.

Claude pulled their lips apart as he pulled off the others dress shirt, not even bothering with the tie. After a moment of them staring, the male rubbed a thumb against one of the crow's nubs.

The raven let out a sharp gasp as the blood began to run downwards at the touch. He felt his body beginning to tremble as it relaxed, but also became excited.

The golden-eyed demon chuckled softly, rubbing his thumb around his perked nipple. His other hand started to rub and grope Sebastian's crotch, earning him a satisfying moan.

The demon's face turned a slight red, gold orbs staring into his. He bucked his hips subconsciously occasionally, "Claude..."

The spider smirked, slipping Sebastian's pants down slowly. He silently wrapped his hands around the male's length and pumped it quickly.

Sebastian bit his lip to keep from moaning to loud, fists gripping the bed sheets. He'd normally try to keep himself from even making a noise, but he was too vulnerable in this case...

Claude's smirk only became wider as he jerked the crow off, clearly enjoying the view. He could feel himself starting to get erect, so he pulled his hand off to slip his pants to the floor. He hovered himself on top of the man as he began to jerk them both off with a single hand.

The uke closed his eyes for a moment as he moaned, but they shot open as he felt something nudge his cheek. He noticed the demon had stopped with his hand, the spider's stiff cock in his face.

"Suck." The demon ordered, giving him a look that was demanding yet pleasured.

With a swift motion, Sebastian took the whole thing down his throat. He choked slightly from the size so he quickly pulled off a bit to give himself breathing room. It wasn't long though, he knew that Claude wasn't going to be patient with him. So, he took about half of it in his mouth, quickly bobbing his head.

A growl formed in Claude's throat as he felt the man on him. His golden orbs stared at the man below him, a tiny grin forming on his lips as he slid his finger through the raven's black hair and gripped it tightly. He could feel the man trembling under him, which made his desire to take him right then stronger. But he knew better, he didn't need to be there taking care of the man afterwards.

Sebastian's eyes shut once again as he deep-throated the man. He heard a small moan from above him, and glanced up to see golden eyes staring at him, watching his every move. Their eyes locked in place as the crow pulled off to catch his breath. Yes, he's a demon, but he does like to breathe. It's a luxury demon's tend to take advantage of.

Claude smirked slightly and slipped his gloves off in the same fashion as Sebastian, tossing them aside and sliding a few fingers in the crow's mouth, "These too. I'm not going to sit around babying you later when you can't walk."

The demon coated them with saliva, being fairly quick about it. He was visibly anxious for what was coming.

As soon as the spider deemed himself satisfied, he slipped the fingers out and growled, "Turn around, ass up."

The demon below him obeyed like a dog, turning around and laying his chest against the sheets so he could lift the other end up.

Claude slid a finger in, causing the crow to let out a surprised moan. He chuckled softly and thrusted the finger and twisted it around, "Damn...You're even tighter then a human...Either you're really tense or a complete virgin to this..."

Sebastian gulped slightly as he panted, "How about both...?"

"That explains a lot." The demon added the second finger, grinning when the man let out a longer, louder groan of both pain and pleasure, "Sebastian you're going to wake the masters. We didn't even bother to close the door...I'm shocked nobodies even watching us right now..."

Sebastian bit his lip so hard it was drawing blood, "S-sorry...Hah..."

Claude let out a dark chuckle scissoring him slightly in an attempt to stretch him, "You are defiantly not walking tomorrow..."

Sebastian let out a soft whimper, then his eyes widened as he felt the fingers pull out of him and a hand go around his mouth.

"Adding a third won't do shit, so I give up..." He sighed, "Hope you're ready for this..."

Sebastian whimpered and braced himself for it. Claude closed his eyes letting out a shakey breath as he slowly slid inside him. He could feel the other demon trying his best not to yell, but he was pretty close to it.

As Claude pushed himself all the way in the crow's tight anus, he could feel it tighten around him. He grunted slightly as it squeezed him, "Fuck..."

The raven's mind was anywhere but there as he moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. He could feel the man filling him, it was hell and heaven mixed together.

He could hear moans coming from the man as he thrusted slowly. As they went, he gradually picked up his speed. He could feel the man trembling under him as he went, trying to find his prostrate.

Sebastian whimpered and moaned, telling him what to do in the moans.

Claude slammed himself all the way in, brushing against his goal causing Sebastian to quiver and scream out. He kept hitting it there over and over.

After a while of this, he felt the man under him begin tremble and shake again. He could tell that both of them were close, so he pulled out.

Sebastian whimpered from the loss and felt a small tap on his back. He turned around to see Claude panting and trembling as much as him. He smirked a little and sat in front of him and pumped both their cocks.

Claude let out tiny grunts and moans, suddenly letting out a soft but long moan of his release. He could hear Sebastian letting out a much louder groan that meant the exact same thing.

"Sebastian...?!"

"Claude what the FUCK?!"

The two demons stared at each other and gulped, then slowly turned their heads to their masters who were standing both in shock and anger at the doorway.

"Claude," Alois growled, "Clean yourself up were fucking leaving now! No complaints!"

The spider sighed and slowly stood up, cleaning the semen off himself and dressing. He walked to his master, glancing at Sebastian as he did. He walked over to the blonde silently.

"Sebastian," Ciel growled, "You are in huge trouble. You fucked who I thought was your enemy and ruined a guest room!"

Sebastian usually would've made a remark or a comment or correction even, but he just sat there silently staring at the sheets that were now speckled white.

Ciel walked up frowning, slapping the man hard across the face, "Are you even listening to me?!"

Sebastian closed his eyes as he let the sting of the slap slowly fade to a small throb. A small smile spread and he sighed, "Yes my Lord, it won't happen again." He mentally chuckled to himself, knowing that was far beyond the truth.

**Okay, I really didn't feel motivated. If it wasn't for Vocaloid I wouldn't have finished this! So I hope you enjoyed it.**

_**~TaitoPhantomhive**_


End file.
